The Outburst
by Sail Sword
Summary: Warning: contains cursing, and sexual words It's a new story from the one I abando- I mean, let rest for a few months, and I'm quite enjoying writing this one.


As I chuckled to myself, watching them squirm like rats in a trap, a brief though of mercy crossed my mind. Then I remembered. These were the people monster, who destroyed my family, my life, my chances of happiness. I smiled and swung myself into their line of vision, idly whistling. As soon as their eyes fell on my form, their fear made a 180 degree turn, landing directly in the land of hatred and contempt. And it was all for me. A sharp pain struck my heart, but I quickly brushed it away. It's not my fault that I was born like this, like a monster. Besides, I could never forgive these people for what they'd done. I had to kill them, make them suffer as I was suffering. I would kill them slowly, and let my sadistic nature take over, drawing it out until they begged, pleaded for mercy. But they would find none of that in me. They'd killed it years ago. As a purr escaped my lips, they stopped jeering at me long enough to take a look at what I held in my hands.

A long black box lay in my arms. Three by twelve by tow feet.

They paled. It was the box that they'd used long ago when they...

"I take it that this is the box that contains the equipment that you used to torture and kill my family with." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And everybody here knew it.

"So what?!" The man to the far right, the leader. "It's not like you cared! You're incapable of feelings, a spawn of Satan himself!"

A spawn of Satan, huh? Wow, real original. I was not impressed. "It's not like I asked to be born this way. So, for all of the misery you've inflicted on my family, my friends, anybody who ever supported me, LOVED me, I will make you suffer the same fate." I whistled, low and loud. A light flicked on across the hallway. All of the family, friends, and loved ones of my captives were there, gagged, with fear in their eyes.

The leader paled and began cursing profoundly, his eyes riveted like a man eyed a noose that was meant for him. "You wouldn't..." He paled as I smiled, taking out a steel pipe.

"Oh, but I would..." I purred. As I walked to my objects of revenge, my phone rang.

"What?! I'm busy here!" Snarling, I almost hung up. Almost. Then I saw who it was.

Oh shit. Nononono. Not him. Please not him. Anyone but him.

I had to answer it. To not answer would be signing my death warrant.

My alarm went off, startling m out of yet another hazy dream. I was never able to remember the details, which was infuriating enough, but to put the cherry on the sundae, I knew that the dream was important somehow.

Anyway, I had to go to school, and finish up my project for my bachelors degree.

Oh shit! It's 8:09 now! I'm gonna be late!

Half an hour later, when I walked through the door of the lobby to the university, I was panting, out of breath, and on my last nerve.

"Heya, ass-kicker!* My best friend, Chaille, greeted me with her usual friendly smile. "So, you spent to much time thinking this morning, and you got out of the house late, huh? What were you thinking about? Oh, wait a minute, it was about _him_, wasn't it?"

"How do you always know these things? Because if I find out that you're spying on me with your mental mojo, I will seriously murder you!" My friend was a clairvoyant, and I was a telepath. We lived in a world where this was common enough, so it wasn't taboo to discuss it out loud in public. But still, one had to be cautious. Some people had gotten it into their heads that we were "Children of Satan himself," so having weapons on your person was a must.

"God, no!" She burst out laughing. "So you think that I really want to know what you do when you aren't drooling over some hottie online? Because as awesome as you are, that is NOT something I want to see. Maybe you dancing drunk again, but I know for a fact that you don't keep alcohol in your apartment. I just know you well enough to guess what your doing, that's all."

I flushed at hearing this. SO not my fault that she took me to a bar, we got drunk, and I started dancing like there was no tomorrow, twisting and turning in time with the music. To be honest, I was surprised that I didn't end up pregnant the next morning. Yes the bar was full of horny men, and yes, I gave it my all to seduce them. Alcohol does strange stuff to my logic.

"Listen, could we NOT talk about that?"

"Sure." Then she walked away, chuckling, right as the glass of the twenty-some odd windows in the lobby shattered.


End file.
